my lover, my mate, my protector is my enemy
by wilted moonflower
Summary: after an illusion spell that a youkai casts. Kagome begins to have feelings for Sesshomaru. Can Sesshomaru return the feelings?
1. I love you

**My Lover, My mate, My protector...**

**is my enemy...**

XXXX

"I love you... Sesshomaru."

Kagome volted up from her sleeping bag... the same thing repeated in her head... She was sweating and her head was spinning.

She stood up and went to the hot spring to take her head off things. She sat by the side and let her water meet the warm relaxing water.

Unkown to her, some hanyou was following her... The hanyou watched as she sighed, she looked troubled...

"Why are you coming here in the middle of the night, wench?" Inuyasha asked.

She appeared not to hear. "Wench.." He said again...

"Weeeeeeeennnnncccccccchhhhhhhh!" He tried again...

HE exhaled and screamed "WEN-" he did not finish when she shouted "OSUWARI!" he was sent to the ground face first. "I heard you loud and clear..." with it.

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha sat beside her and feh'd. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I can't sleep..." Kagome said. Inuyasha watched her and asked "What to sleep with me? Maybe you'll calm down..."

Kagome looked at him and blushed... Inuyasha smirked and helped her up and leaped to a tree with her in his arms.

He settled first and let her sit in his lap. Kagome blushed and did what he asked, She leaned in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist so she won't fall down.

He closed his eyes, but his senses were on high alert. Kagome snuggled the back of her head at his chest. He opened his eyes a bit to find her asleep. He closed his eyes and let sleep calm them both.

XXX

That morning...

Kagome woke up to find herself in her sleeping bag already... _Inuyasha must have placed me here... _she thought.

Everyone were still asleep... Except Inuyasha who was already cooking the breakfast. His haori was in his side. He was only wearing his hakamas and Obi,

Kagome kept her sleeping bag and got her bathing materials and walked over to Inuyasha. "I'll go take a bath, If you try sneaking up. you'll know what you'll get."

Inuyasha gulped and nodded as Kagome smirked and walked away. "That miko is really scary..." He said to himself.

XXX

Kagome found the hot spring again, the hot spring was far from Inuyasha's senses. She took her clothes off and let the hot steam engulf her body. she sighed as her body relaxed and she lowered herself more in it.

Unknown to her, a tiger youkai was waiting for his just-found prey in the hot spring, relaxing her body...

He waited for the right chance and leaped on her. Kagome was shocked that she was unable to move when she had the chance...

"You bastard! Let go of me!" She yelled. "INUYASHA!"

XXX

Inuyasha's ears twitched as if he heard something but rhen shrugged it off.

XXX

Kagome was scared yet mad. "When I get my hands on that mutt, he _will _taste mud on the other side of this world..." She murmured.

The youkai growled and tried biting her. "BITE ME AND THAT THING WHICH YOU CALL YOUR JAWS MIGHT BECOME ASHES!" she screamed.

The youkai winced at her high pitched voice. "Shut that mouth of yours, you bitch and you might live a second more."

"I will not notice if I live a second more anyways..." She said... "Now... LET GO OF ME..." she tried purifying him but failed. _"OKAY! something is major wrong with me..." _she thought. _"Kami before I die let me sit Inuyasha a couple of times more."_she prayed.

When the youkai was about to kill her, she heard a cry of pain from him instead then the youkai turned to his preditor that was just standing a meter away from them.

Sesshomaru was there with his posion whip.

Kagome's jaw fell "Sesshomaru?" she asked herself.

The tiger youkai let go of her and turned to the demon lord. "What do you want! This miko is already my prey!"

"That is what I _don't _like..." Sesshomaru said as the tiger youkai attacked him. Sesshomaru just dug his claws to him, as the tiger gave a cry of pain and he went limp.

Kagome was silent the whole time, just staring at the two... "Miko, are you planning to stare at This Sesshomaru until your eyes go off? I never knew I was that pleasing to a ningen's eye..." He grinned inwardly, watching her as she blushed.

"BASTARD!" she growled as she stood up. Sesshomaru looked at her up to down then turned his head to the side "You know, before you stand you should make sure that your clothed."

Kagome looked at herself and noticed that she had no clothes on. She closed her eyes to her humiliation and tried finding her clothes, she was successful but she found it torn by the tiger youkai.

"How am I going to wear this?" She asked herself in a whisper, hoping that Sesshomaru did not hear.

He cocked his head to his side to her direction. He grinned and the removed his armor, then his pelt. He placed back his armor then tossed the pelt to the girl.

"You can wear that..." he said as the cloth landed in front of her. She nodded and placed it on.

"I'll escort you back my brother..." he offered. Kagome nodded. _Does the sun now rise in the west? _she thought...

The two walked back to Inuyasha's camp. When they were in Inuyasha's range of scent, Inuyasha was already in front of the both.

"Wench, why the hell are you with that bastard!" he yelled. Kagome appeared not to hear as she was in her wrath...

"Inuyasha..." she said in a dangerous tone...

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION WENCH ANSWER IT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled, which sent Inuyasha to the ground, face first.

"whath wasth thath for wenchth!" he muffled.

Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his lips as he saw his brother in the ground first.

"brother, how can you lead a pack if you can't even protect one of your members? An alpha must be strong to be an alpha... How can you become one when you can't even protect a ningen miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha stood after the spell wore off and eyed his aniki "Like you protected her..." he scoffed.

Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome was in rage. "A tiger youkai was in the hot spring and was already planning the miko for his meal... this Sesshomaru happened to pass by..."

"AND YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE THERE! I YELLED FOR YOU, YOU KNOW. WHAT KIND OF INU ARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CAN HEAR FROM MILES AWAY!" Kagome yelled.

"a deaf inu..." Sesshomaru said, caring if Inuyasha heard or not...

"NANI!" Inuyasha yelled...

"See?" Sesshomaru said looking at the miko.

Sesshomaru just leaped to his demonic cloud. "You owe me my pelt, miko..." he said. Kagome nodded as she blushed then he left.

Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was wearing, It was his brother's pelt. "Why are you wearing his pelt?" he asked.

"My clothes were thorned and before you say something else... Osu-wa-ri." she said playfully which Inuyasha was tasting the ground again...

Miroku, Sango, Shippo came back from their hunting. Shippo launched hiself at his mother's arms.

"Okaasan!" he said brightly as Kagome hugged him. "Where did you get that?" he asked eyeing the pelt...

"I got it from Sesshomaru." she said as he cuddled. "He saved me from a youkai because a certain someone was deaf to hear my scream..." she said sarcastically.

Miroku turned to her "but your screams are very loud how can someone miss them?"

Inuyasha was gritting his teeth "It was no-" he was not to finish when he was sent to the ground when kagome shouted an "Osuwari!"

Sango held a giggle as the kitsune in Kagome's arms was laughing his liver out...

XXX

They traveled further, they reached night time as they set up camp...

Everyone in the group was asleep except for Inuyasha,who kept up for the night to guard the rest.

He saw a blur in a corner and leaped from the tree to investigate who it was. He followed her deep in the forest...

XXX (Lemon...) XXX

"Inuyasha, you kept me waiting..." Kikyo cooed...

Inuyasha walked forward and grabbed her head and said "then I'll get started..." he tore her clothes and laid her in the ground he lowered his hakamas so his member can met the cool air..

He sucked on her breast as he massaged the other... he stopped and placed his member in front of her face... "Open your mouth, bitch..." he said.

she opened her mouth as he forced it in her mouth pulling it in and out. She sucked it as he cummed in her mouth...

He grabbed her so she was standng and placed her to lean on a tree and spread her legs wide. He licked her clit and let his tongue enter her and bit her clit hard...

"Inuyasha!" she screamed...

he knelt as he continued sucking her. She placed her left leg over his shoulder so he can have more access...

he bit her fold as it bleed..

He forced her on the ground and spread her legs wider. "That's a good bitch..." He thrust hard in to her ramming her body as she moaned, groaned, growl and whimper.

"who do you belong to?" he asked..

"you.."

"Are you my slut?"

"I'm your slut..."

"I will be your only master, got that bitch?" Inuyasha said..

"Yes..."

"good..." he cummed inside her and as she yelled in pure bliss...

XXX (end of lemon...)

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha gone.. she walked in the forest, trying to find him...

she turned around to be met with a pair of golden orbs... "Uh-oh..." she said as she backed away...

"Are you always getting yourself in trouble?" Sesshomaru asked...

"What you mean by that?" she flared...

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Inuyasha is missing. He's not in camp.."

"I suggest you don't find him..."

"And why!"

"You'll be broken if you do..."

Kagome's head was spinning... "what are you talking about?" she asked, curious...

"follow this Sesshomaru's advice and you won't get hurt..." he said "I never lie..."

"Then at least tell me where he is..." she pleaded. "Onegai..."

Sesshomaru looked at her "Do you love my brother?" he asked.

Kagome was stiffed, she did not know... "why are you asking me this?"

"Do you love my brother?" he asked again. "Answer me, Kagome."

Kagome looked at the ground... "I care for him... I feel lonely if he's gone but I don't know if I love him.."

Sesshomaru nodded... "Return to your camp, ningen. He'll be back by dawn..." he said...

Kagome bit her lip but then looked at him and glared "I'm not leaving till I find him!"

Sesshomaru glared at her. She walked pasted him deeper in the forest. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around "Don't..."

"Try me..." she snapped her arm away from him and began running away from him. Sesshomaru growled as he ran after her using his youkai speed.

She passed under some vines so he had a hard time following her. _If that miko finds out, She surely will commit suicide.. _Sesshomaru thought as he raced after her...

Kagome ran not caring where she went... She turned her head to her front and her feet her glued to the ground, there in front of her was Inuyasha fucking Kikyo...

Her eyes were wide, she could not even mutter a word... "Inuyasha..." she wisphered...

Sesshomaru found her and smelled her shock at what she saw. He landed at her back and pulled her arm and forced her to face him and pulled her head to his chest.

She tried looking back but Sesshomaru placed his forefinger and thumb on her chin and moved her head back to his chest. His other arm was around Kagome's waist. (Sesshomaru has both his arms in this story.)

"Kagome..."

she let out a whimper "please tell me this is a dream, that I would wake up soon and forget about all of this... Then I would see Miroku gropping Sango, Kilala and shippo asleep and... and..."

she let out a sob, then she just cried on his chest. Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms. "Stop crying..." he said.

Inuyasha smelled tears and sniffed the air, _Kagome's scent! _his mind exclaimed _Sesshomaru's as well, and his scent is all over her... _he turned to their direction and saw Sesshomaru comforting Kagome...

He's eyes were wide with shock, Kikyo was smirking.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's eyes on them and looked at them. "See what you have done?" he asked in Inu language... (I think there is... Is'nt there?)

Inuyasha's eyes were glued at Kagome when she turned to face him... "why?" she mouthed... she had no more voice...

Sesshomaru gently pulled her away and began walking pulling her along.

Kagome complied, anything was better that seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo.

XXX

They stopped by a clearing, Sesshomaru looked at her. He placed his hand at her cheek. She looked at him.

"Why?" she asked...

Sesshomaru shook his head. "This Sesshomaru does not know..."

Kagome sighed and sat by the tree, Sesshomaru watched her with interest...

XXX

The sun rose and the surroundings brighten. Kagome was still asleep, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at who was beside him.

Kagome's head was resting at his shoulder and she was breathing rhythmically. _I should have killed her by now for her actions... _he thought. _But why can't I kill her? she is also one of the enemies._

Sesshomaru took her head gently as well as her body and positioned her so her head was laying in his lap and her body was laying in the soft grass.

He caressed her soft hair. _her hair is so soft and sweet. _He thought as he ran his claws in her hair. He breathed in her sweet smell, Smell of sakuras and fresh water.

He did not know why he was ACTUALLY comforting her...

"I guess Rin made me soft..." he said to himself and sighed.

XXX

"Have you seen Kagome!" asked a frightened Tajiya , shaking Miroku out of his sleep... "Probably she's at the hot spring..." he mumbled... "Do you want me to check on her?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, but failed to notice the houshi's hand that crawled to her butt and rubbed it. Her eyes widened...

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

... "HENTAI!"

_slap!_

_thud!_

_crack!_

she slapped him, threw him to the ground and broke his precious fingers. AAAHHHHHHHHaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed. _that was more than usual._

"Try doing that again and I'll do something so that you can never ask any woman to bear your child..." She threatened as he backed away...

XXX

Kagome opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring at her. She blushed and whispered "Sesshomaru..."

He smirked inwardly and let her stand up. "If you wish you can take a bath, there is a spring a mile from here.." he said as she was looking at him.

She nodded as she proceeded to her way... The spring was undescribable... It was beautiful with trees around the place. It was heaven...

She stripped down and proceeded into the water... It was very warm, she settled herself by a side as she allowed the warm to overtake her senses...

She failed to noticed the taiyoukai, who had saved her was actually taking pleasure in seeing her naked. _this ningen is so modest... _he thought as he was actually laughing hard inside...

Kagome felt a presence for after some time... She turned around but found no one. _It must be my imagination_ she shrugged as she cleaned herself.

Sesshomaru sensed her worry as she turned around, he jumped up faster than a blink of an eye, but his eyes did not leave the miko.

After Kagome was done, she put her clothes back on and went back to the clearing where Sesshomaru was supposed to be...

"Sesshomaru?" she asked...

silence...

"Sesshomaru?" she asked again. "where he'd go?" she asked herself.

silence...

"Prince of all emotionless, bastardly, arrogant, idotioc, weird, ice landers, hell freezers, mind tellling me where you are?" she asked...

"you might want to spare some of your saliva. you might find it useful when you sit a certain dog..." he said as he appeared from the trees.

"that dog?" she asked, no emotion in her voice, which surprised Sesshomaru. _was she emotional last night? And now not even caring for him? Is this Sesshomaru deaf as well?_

"Won't you sit him?"

"I care none for him..."

"I thought you said you do..."

"I _used _to... but now I know how wrong I was to even say his name..." she said, she turned to lok at him, her voice was emotionless, but her eyes held a different story.

_you can't hide from this Sesshomaru... I can see ever little thing in your eyes... _he mused as he looked at her. "Don't take me back.." she said..

"And why?"

"I don't want to go back."

"What do you want me to do? Leave you here and let you be eaten by a filthy youkai?" he asked. "Don't forget You can's get your powers to work..."

Kagome scowled at the last sentence. _He's right, I'm more weak than a centipede.._ she mused as she turned around and began to walk...

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just around..." she said...

"Your staying here..."

"Make me..."

Within a blink of an eye, he had her pinned on a tree. She blinked as she squirmed under him. He had his arms at both her sides, his legs between hers... He gave her a 'don't even try getting away because you can't' look.

She growled, forgetting that he was stronger. "Let me go..." she said arrogantly...

"no..."

"Let me go."

"no."

"Let. me. go." she fumed... he took it as amusement...

"Don't forget miko, I'm no youkai. I am a taiyoukai, I rule the whole Western land..." he said.

"Like I care, so what if your a fucking lord of the west!" she asked, no fear...

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, _this ningen was not scared at all... She does not look up at me, but sees me as a level. She will be a perfect mate... What the hell am I thinking? _he mused as he said. "You know I can kill you..."

"I know and I'm not scared..." she said, "If you are, get over with it..."

"Are you willing to die?" he asked.

"..." she was quiet, looking down...

"miko..."

"..."

"ningen..."

"..."

"Woman..."

"..."

he sighed. "Ka. go. me." he said, sarcastically

She looked at him "what?"

he let her go as he walked "I'm bringing you back to your party..."

"NO!" she exclaimed...

"Yes, I am..."

She grunted...

XXX

They had walked for an hour now and she was still cursing the taiyoukai in front of her with all the bad words she knew, A-Z...

Of course, the _inu _ taiyoukai heard her completely, why would she not just say it loud? he can still here even if she murmurs...

He turned around and glared at her, she looked at him, giving him, her own deadly pair. "You can curse me every bad word you know but never _ever _say this Sesshomaru is as that mutt face." he growled...

Kagome had murmured "...Fucking Inuyoukais they always think the're superior... This dumb arrogant bastard is as bastardly as his pea brained brother." she had no idea, he could hear him. From that squeak, even inuyasha can't hear...

She nodded absentmindedly and continued cursing him, lower this time...

XXX

They arrived at Kagome's camp late day. They were met with a loud cry "YOU FUCKING MONK IF YOU CAN'T FIND EITHER INUYASHA OR KAGOME, I'LL SLICE YOUR DICK AND HAND OFF! AND STOP TOUCHING MY ASS, THIS IS THE 7th TIME THIS MORNING!"

Kagome smiled at Sango's voice... but she dimissed it then, It did not go unnoticed to the Taiyoukai inches away from her.

"Go now..." he demaded as she looked at him "I said I don't want to..." she glared...

Before she agreed to come with him, they had argued for about an hour, she really sent his patience to hell and burned it. But a word just did the trick "Shippo..."

she saddened at the mention of her pup's name and she agreed... he smirked victoriously when she turned her back to him.

XXX

Shippo sniffed the air... He leaped from a branch and raced through the bushes "Kagome-mama!" he exclaimed, not noticing the Taiyoukai which was with her, he launched to her arms...

"Okasaan..." he sniffed... "I thought you were dead..."

"how morbid..." she said as she stroked the kit's head and tail...

The taiyoukai looked at the kitsune as he looked at him. "What?" Sesshmaru asked simply...

"Thank you for bringing back my Okasaan... It really meant a lot to me..." he said as he bowed his head, It surprised both miko and youkai...

"It was nothing..." he said. "Just tie your Okasaan to a leash, so she does not get in trouble..."

"And what was that suppose to mean, Mister high and mighty!" Kagome retorted...

"Telling you and your kit to get you out of trouble, you seem to chase it..."

She sighed, he was right... _but t does not mean he was right all the time... _she thought...

XXX

Sango and Miroku followedShippo and found Kagome, they were flabbergasted. It was Sesshomaru she was with and the most was...

SHE WAS STILL BREATHING! (After more than a minute with Sesshomaru)

their jaws were to hit the ground...

It reached the center of the Earth, when they realized that Sesshomaru had saved her. It was the second time in a day or two.

But there jaws passed the center when Shippo thanked him _and _he actually said 'It was nothing'...

Kagome placed Shippo down and _actually _bowed to Sesshomaru and said politely "Thank you for watching over me that night and this morning..." her tone then became playful "But I still meant what I said along the way..."

Sesshomaru looked at her, he smirked a bit "Actually miko, I though you were talking to yourself ... But anyway your welcome..."

She smiled as Shippo lauched himself to her legs, then to Sesshomaru's. But which surprised everyone was he leaned down and patted his head "Take care of your mother..." he said.

Shippo nodded and gave him a hug... he smiled a bit, making sure no one saw... Shippo let go of his legs, he was about to go when both he and shippo sniffed the air...

"Inuyasha..." the tai growled as Inuyasha landed in front of him... "What are you doing with my party!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I escorted a certain miko her way back _after _you thrown her away...

"What is he saying, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha growled "Leave now you bastard... This is my deal and-"

"Your deal _alone_..." Kagome cutted him. "I am no longer part of it, Inuyasha..." She walked nearer to Sesshomaru and glared at Inuyasha "And will never be part of it."

"But I _love _you!" Inuyasha exclaimed...

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR WHORE JUST LIKE THAT CLAY POT!" she screamed which deafened even the ningens...

"ouch..." Sesshomaru said inwardly, the ningens appeared not to hear but Inuyasha did and growled "What have you done, Sesshomaru that you poisoned her mind what is she talking about!"

"I did nothing, I just stayed with her with the night to protect her from youkais..." Sesshomaru simply said, which was true.

"Liar..."

"he is telling the truth..." Kagome said silently. "You were the one that changed me to who I am now... It is clear after my task is done, which is only to kill Naraku and take the remaining shards away from him...

I will leave this Era and not return..."

Everyone were stunned, only Sesshomaru was not...

Inuyasha growled and started coming near her, his youkai was telling him to take her to hold her here in this Era because she will be then his mate...

Sesshomaru knew what he was thinking and matched his brother his own growl and steppe d in front of Kgome and Shippo... "You have to go through me, before you decide to take her as your mate..." he said...

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he was telling the truth about Inuyasha's plans...

She grew scared and held Sesshomaru's sleeve. She was alreadly trembeling... _kami, help me... _

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru jumped and met him at the air. Inuyasha's youkai had taken over...

The two battled with their claws and fangs forgetting about their swords...

Kagome wanted to sit him, but found that she was too scared to do so...

Sesshomaru extended his claws and tried slashing Inuyasha, who jumped and kicked Sesshomaru. He dodged it and bit him in the leg...

Inuyasha yelped in pain and winced back and growled louder. Sesshomaru did the same, he was not to let the ningen get her unjust punishment. _Even if she is a ningen, she needs to be respected and cared for... not be whore... _he thought as he dodged his beloved brother's gift...

After a while, (three hours after with no one interrupting)Sesshomaru had him, his claws an inch from his neck...

"Try touching her... And this Sesshomaru will make sure you will never breathe again..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the first chappie... PLease Review...


	2. Because of you

"who loves disclaimers?"

crickets chirping...

"So why would I write one?"

XXX

to all who read especially to sweet hang-37...

So so sorry that my grammar and spellings are wrong... I'll try to improve.

As for the scenes, I'll try making the scenes more longer (you see I don't get the fight parts well.)

And... I'll try making it better.

sweet hanger-37, thanks for the flame... they help me know my mistakes...

anyways thank you very much

XXX

Inuyasha's eyes bled red and a yelp was heard "Sesshomaru sama, onegai please don't kill him!" Kagome said running to their side.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko beside him who was begging "Please Sesshomaru..." she repeated. "Don't kill him.."

Sesshomaru looked at her then back to his hanyou brother. She tugged on his arm and started to cry lightly. There was still little love in her aura.

He let go of his brother and looked at the angel who was crying on his side. She did not run to Inuyasha. She was looking down as her tears fell to the grass.

He turned to face her and gently tilted her face up by her chin, he wiped her tears by the back of his finger "You look beautiful when you cry but I rather see you when you are not crying..." he said softly.

"Thank you..." she said as she subsided a little. "I owe you everything..."

Sesshomaru nodded "Don't mind it..." he wisphered so no one would hear "Just smile, That you can pay me with..."

Kagome smiled a bit. His features soften, a sign he was pleased.

He reluctantly took his arm away from her grip "I better go, If that mutt wakes up and finds me... We're going back to this drama again."

She nodded as he took off in his demonic cloud. Inuyasha opened his eyes in time Sesshomaru disappeared. "What happened?" he asked.

He sniffed the air and caught the scent of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Where is he!" He growled.

"He left..." The houshi said.

"Okasaan!" Shippo cried as he raced after his mother, who was already headind somewhere else.

Sango noticed that Kagome wanted to be alone , caught Shippo who struggled helplessly in Sango's arms. "Let me go!"

"Shippo, Kagome needs time alone." She cooed. "She will come back later."

Shippo looked at Kagome's retreating figure and nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and felt guilty, he ran after her.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_cause my heart such misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

"Kagome!" he exclaimed "Let me explain!" he ran faster as he caught her arm. "Kagome..." She turned around and slapped him hard, tears running down her cheeks "How could you!"

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the side walk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"Tell me, what did I do to deserve this!" Kagome said, pained. "Did I really deserve this much? Tell me, Do I have to take all of these because I loved you!" She looked at him "Answer me, Inuyasha... Please answer me..."

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

"...You did not deserve all of this..." Inuyasha said.

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the side walk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"Kagome, I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said meekly. "I did not know what I was doing..." Kagome shook her head slowly "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't forgive you..."

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing _

"What!" Inuyasha looked at her "What do I have to do so you will forgive me? Accept me back. Be back to those times?" Inuyasha looked down and slowly kneeled in front of her.

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the side walk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"I'll do anything, Kagome. Tell me to jump of a cliff, or kill myself. I'll do it just forgive me!" Inuyasha begged.

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the side walk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"Nothing..."

"what?"

"Do nothing. I can't bring you back to me. I was hurt... _badly. _And you have to understand that... And so do I. Those times we shared... I won't forget them... But that was that and nothing more." Kagome looked at him, a sad smile.

"free me..."

She turned around and walked away. Inuyasha looked at the ground and punched the ground badly, his knuckles were bleeding.

"Why!"

XXX

Kagome wept as she sat by the river. "He hurted me..." she wisphered to herself.

_because of you_

She looked at her reflection on the water. "Because of you, I never get to have a happy life..." she said bitterly, blaming herself.

_because of you_

XXXXXX

(The song is Italicized.)

I really love the song "Because of you" By Kelly Clarson... She has a very beautiful voice.

This is a short chappie I know

I will make the next longer


	3. breakaway: comfort is what I need

discaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... But I own this story!

XXX

Kagome cried herself as she stood up and walked away from the water, She was not going to stay here. She walked a mile more and found a tree to sit by. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to rest on the thick roots.

'Is this what I get for loving a hanyou?' she thought as she opened her eyes to the leaves above her 'specifically Inuyasha?'

She sighed. "Damn that mutt..." She wisphered under her breath.

She took something out of her pocket and eyed it without such interest. It was a razor she loved very much. She closed her eyes and cut herself in her wrist. But she was still not contented. She slashed her fingers. She watched as her hand bleed. (A/n: I do this... A LOT!)

_I wish I have never met you_

_I hate you_

_But I still love you_

_Leave me _

_cause I can't leave you_

She cried as she watched her blood. She held the razor with her bleeding hand and cut her other wrist and fingers.

A tear fell from her cheek and mixed with her blood.

When her eyes were closed, someone moved in front of her to watch her. When she felt the wind stop hitting her face, she opened her eyes to see The taiyoukai who was with her about 30 mins. ago.

XXX

Sesshomaru stop in the forest to rest. He had a feeling that it would rain and he could not go further if it would.

He heard sobs coming his way as he leaped to the tree. He saw Kagome sat at the roots of the same tree he was on.

She took a razor out and cut her wrist and fingers. Her other hand got the same treatment.

His eyes widened at what she did. _This miko is crazy! _he thought as he leaped down carefully so she won't notice him.

When she closed her eyes he moved in front of her and just simply watched her.

XXX

She hid her hands away from him and placed it at her back. "There is no use hiding your wounds from me. I saw what you did." Sesshomaru said and got her up.

He brought her back to the river and got her hands carefully and dipped them in the fresh water. She winced in pain as her hands met the freezing waters.

She tried getting her hands away but Sesshomaru held them tight. "Relax, onna (woman) the pain will subside." He reassured her.

After that, He tore part of his sleeve and covered her wrists. "What got into you that made you do this?" he asked.

"..." was the reply.

"Inuyasha, ne?" he looked at her and saw pain etched in her face.

He pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. She tried not to cry. But sobs escaped her mouth which went noticed to Sesshomaru.

"It's alright to cry..." he said. "You can cry, but only in front of me and no one else. Don't appear weak to them. Show them that you are strong. Stay strong for everybody's sake...

(She began crying in his chest)

... for your sake."

She shifted so she was facing him, her face buried in his chest. She was crying the hell out of her. "Why!" she asked him.

"What did I do to deserve this!"

"You did not deserve _any _of these misfortunes..."

"I'm such a teme!" she yelled into his chest. He caressed her hair and nuzzled her hair with his nose.

_Da, da, da, da, da..  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da…_

He pulled her closer and felt as his hakamas getting wet with her tears.

_Da, da, da, da, da.  
Da, da, da, da, da.  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da …….. _

"I'm so stupid, such a spoiled brat..." she said. "An Idiot..."

_grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

"Inuyasha is right..." she said.

_trying hard to reach out_

_but when I tried to speak out_

_felt like no one could hear me_

_wanted to belong here_

_but nothing felt so wrong here_

"Kikyo is better than me, smarter and more skilled. I'm just a mere copy she is always the original." Kagome sniffed.

_So I'd pray _

_(I would pray)_

_I could breakaway..._

"That is where you are wrong..." Sesshomaru said as he wiped her tears away from her face.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_Make a wish, take a chance. make a change_

_And breakaway._

"As far as I know, you are Kagome, a girl who freed Inuyasha while Kikyo is the girl who pinned Inuyasha to the tree. You are against Naraku while Kikyo is with Naraku. My dumb wit brother is blind. You are very different from Kikyo. Even one, I could not see anything you share with her." Sesshomaru said.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the ones that I love_

_Take a risk , take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway..._

Kagome just sobbed in his arms as he tried soothing her, he shifted so that she was between his legs. "Your a strong girl, your just afraid of yourself..." Sesshomaru said.

_Da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da ..._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_sleep under the palm tree_

_feel the rush of the ocean _

_getting on the fast train_

_travel on an airplane _

_far away_

_and breakaway..._

After some time of crying, she felt sleepy. "Go to sleep, Kagome." he said as he laid her head on his shoulder.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll d what it takes till I touch the sky_

_Make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway..._

"Promise me..." she croaked "If I sleep, you'll stay with me and you won't bring me back to Inuyasha..."

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones I love_

_I gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_and breakaway.._

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded "I promise, I'm a demon of my word. I won't take you back to Inuyasha while you sleep."

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swingin on revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_Fly away... breakaway..._

He scooped her into his arms and leaped to a nearby cave. He settled inside and placed a barrier around them. When he looked down he realized that the woman he just carried back was now asleep in his arms. He laid her head in his shoulder and placed her legs over his. His tail came around her to warm her.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to say good bye_

_gotta, take a risk, take a chace, make a change _

_and breakaway..._

then the rain poured unmercifully outside. Sesshomaru's eyes began to close as he drift to slept, thinking of the woman in his arms.

"Your driving me crazy..." he wisphered to in her ear as he fell asleep.

XXX

The sun had set down as Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Kagome was still asleep and was curled up. The rain had just stopped. 'It was a long time since I slept comfortably' he gazed at the onna in his arms.

Slowly she opened her eyes and got them focused. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She stared at him and smiled. "You kept your promise."

"Of course..." he said "But even if you did not say, I will not leave you with him. After the way he acted this morning, I can't trust him..."

Kagome nodded as he loosed his tail around her. She did get to rub it though, which he purred.

"I know it is not right, but I must take you back to your party they might be worried." he said. "your right..." Kagome said and saddened at the thought.

"If he tries anything stupid, just call for me... Then I'll discipline him." he said, Kagome nodded.

He held her as his demonic cloud formed under their feet and brought them to where Inuyasha was.

They walked out from the bushes. Inuyasha was the only one in the camp though. "perfect timing..." he growled under his breath.

Inuyasha got of his feet and turned to face Kagome with Sesshomaru. "TEME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He asked.

"making sure that you will not take advantage of her..." Sesshomaru said "I'm warning you Inuyasha if you try to take advantage of her or hurt her again, This Sesshomaru will make sure then that it will be your last."

Inuyasha growled. His Kagome was now in Sesshomaru's side! His? when did that come out?

Before Sesshomaru turned to leave, Kagome had bowed and said thank you politely. She tipped toed and kissed him in his cheek. But he was not satisfied with that. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, feeling her...

He broke the kiss and turned to an enraged Inuyasha looking at him with pure disgust. He smirked and then left.

Sango and Miroku had just arrived on the scene three seconds after Sesshomaru went off.

Kagome had skipped dinner and just went to bed. Inuyasha being mad just stayed on the trees.

Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku had no idea on what had happened...

XXX

that morning, Kagome was the first to wake up. She fixed them breakfast and went with Sango the the hot spring...

"So, what did I miss last night?" Sango asked... "Nothing..." Kagome said rather fast. "What would you have missed?"

"The fact that Inuyasha was so mad that he wanted to kill us that night and you staring off to space the whole time..." Sango grinned...

Then she noticed her hands. She snatched one and examined it before Kagome took her hand back...

"Kagome..." she was shocked "What did you-"

"nothing!" She exclaimed... "please Sango, don't tell anyone about this..."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not the only one who knows about this?"

"Because Sesshomaru knows about it to... Apparently he cleaned and bandaged it up..."

Sango's jaws dropped. "Sesshomaru as in the guy with the fluffy tail in his shoulder and cresent mark in his head?"

"As far as I know yup that guy, there is only one guy with an icy cold stare like his..." she joked.

Sango and Kagome reached the hot spring and stripped off their clothings. They settled in the warm water.

"So, tell me about it..." Sango said.

"'bout what?"

"you and Sesshomaru..."

"nothing as in N-O-T-H-I-N-G..." Kagome said.

"yeah and I saw a pig flew by..." Sango said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to tell you, there is nothing I can tell you about cause nothing happened..."

"Yeah right..."

XXX

Inuyasha was seething as he paced back and forth. "Get a hold of yourself, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"How can I get a hold of myself After HE did that to _my _Kagome!" yelled a furious inu youkai.

"first of all, Kagome is not yours. Second who the hell is 'he'?" Miroku asked...

"Sesshomaru!"

"what did he do?"

"SESSHOMARU KISSED KAGOME AND SHE LIKED IT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT HE DID! KAGOME IS MINE AND MINE ALONE, NO ONE IS GOING TO TOUCH HER ONLY ME! AND MOST OF ALL WHY THE HELL THAT ICY COLD BASTARD! THERE ARE OTHER MALES OUT THERE BUT WHY DID SHE LET THAT SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLE KISS HER!" Inuyasha roared.

speaking of Kagome, she and Sango just came out of the bushes. Shippo clung to Kagome for dear sake.

Inuyasha turned to her and slammed her to a tree "YOU WHORE!" he accused, what a wrong thing to say.

Kagome slapped him hard. "how dare you call me a whore, I was not the one who went running to the middle of the woods just to fuck that clay pot!"

Inuyasha rammed her body to the tree behind her, Shippo had jumped from her when Inuyasha grabbed her. "Don't you dare throw fault at me!" he yelled.

Sango got her hiriokotsu and was about to throw it at Inuyasha until Inuyasha got her uncoscious by hitting her in the back of her neck and had Kagome in his grasp again. It all happened less that a second.

Miroku tried spells in him but he just ended up like Sango. "Kirara..." Kagome choked "Take Shippo... run..."

Kirara did what Kagome said. (is Kirara girl or boy? please tell me) she was left with Inuyasha now.

After a few minutes under his death grip, she fainted.

His eyes were red. He threw her to the ground and torn her clothes. He torn her skirt mercilessly and looked at her almost naked.

**(slight lime)**

"No one is going to help you now, wench. Not even my good for nothing brother." he said. Taking her underwear off as well as her bra. He massaged her breasts and parted her legs.

If only Kagome was awake, she could have sitted him but her nightmare was already happening.

He undid his hakamas which showed the difference between men and women. _It_ was rock-hard.

He pinned her arms above her head and was about to take advantage of her when something pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.

"SESSHOMARU!" he yelled.

"I knew I could not trust you..." Sesshomaru said sarcastically and hit him with his claws. Inuyasha yelped in pain and fell uncoscious.

Sesshomaru removed his claws from his brother's body and walked over to the naked woman. He removed his haori and covered her with it. He scooped her in his arms and jumped in his demonic cloud.

He was caressing her hair as they made their way to the western lands...

XXX

another chapter...

i would like to make a servuey, to all who are reading but not reviewing can you please, I beg you review at least once, I want to know how many are reading...

But you know I never watched inuyasha before, I just read the other fanfics and got the idea.

IT was a challenge from my friend after all.

I thought I would never get reviews but you wronged me...

thank you!

Love you and merry christmas!


	4. Why am I attracted to you?

discaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... But I own this story!

XXX

A/n: teme : bastard onna : woman ningen : human taiyoukai :demon lord hanyou : half demon miko : priestess osuwari : sit hentai : pervert baka : stupid inu : dog

XXX

When they arrived in the western castle, he leaped to his window and placed the unconscious Kagome on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and went to Merric.

"Merric, I would like to have a word with you." Sesshomaru said.

Merric nodded "What is it that I can do for you, my lord?"

"I want you to go and make sure that Inuyasha tries nothing funny to his group. I have his woman with me..."

"Consider it done, my lord..."

XXX

Sesshomaru went back to his bedchambers, the candles were on. Kagome was still unconscious. She did not move from where he had placed her.

He noticed that she had bruises all over her body. _'probably when he threw her to the ground...' _he thought as he sat beside her and caressed her cheek. She was cute and pretty.

He got the cloth and small bowl of water he requested earlier. He wiped the wounds clean. Her cheek was turning blue already.

**flashback :**

**"Something wrong, Sesshomaru?" A female asked. Sesshomaru sighed "I must find a mate soon..." he said. "I need to produce a heir to take over if something happens to me..."**

**"I must be dreaming.." the female mocked, he glared at her. She giggled a bit "Tell me, who are you going to pick as a mate?"**

**"...that I don't know yet, but I won't have second thoughts if she only desires my bed and title, I would throw her out then. I want a woman who would love me for _who _I am, NOT for what I am." he said coldly.**

**"then tell me how are you going to find this woman?"**

**"I don't know yet..."**

**"but what if no demoness loves you for who you are and only wants the title, would you accept a ningen as a mate?"**

**"IF she loves me, I don't care if she's a ningen."**

**end of Flashback**

He watched her as she slept she was so peaceful, how can his dumbass brother hurt a kind and loving person like Kagome? She was understanding and very patient. His brother did not deserve her. He made up her mind and thought _'I will keep her away from Inuyasha. She will be staying here. She can take care of Rin...'_

She moaned as she snuggled to his hand which was caressing her cheek. He smiled, wait... when did he started to get so soft? The woman had changed him. he sighed. He just can't bring himself to be cold to her, even around other people...

he climbed into bed and snuggled into her. He placed his tail over her body to give her warmth.

XXX (the beginning of this chapter was boring so let's move on.)

morning came, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find not only him in bed. There was someone else with him.

Her head was resting in his arm. Their legs were entwined and his tail was over her.

Kagome opened her eyes to find golden eyes staring at her, as if it was searching her soul. She looked at him. She looked at the markings in his face and forehead.

Without thinking and practically forgetting that the person in front of her was the lord of the west himself, she reached his markings with her finger and traced his maroon stripes.

He closed his eyes and purred, Kagome smiled and continued his ministrations. If he was not attracted to her in some way, she was probably dead by now.

After a while she stopped as he opened his eyes and looked at her "why did you stop?" he asked. She smiled warmly and continued doing it.

"Are you not afraid of me?" he asked.

"No..."

He smiled. He did not care if she saw it or not.

"Your smile is beautiful, but why do you hide it?" she asked.

"...Sometimes, things are better left not shown." he said.

he opened his eyes and leaned to her and kissed her on her lips, but it was just a chaste kiss. He leaned back, she opened her eyes and looked at him, she was blushing.

He just smirked at her. He stole her first kiss the other night, which enraged Inuyasha.

then he looked at her seriously. "I brought you here last night from Inuyasha. He had indecent things on his mind when he ripped your clothes and your underwear as well. I'm sorry I came late..."

Kagome cupped his cheek. "Don't be sorry, I'm already grateful that you saved me from him... But tell me, did he take advantage of me, Am I now dirty?" she asked, scared if he was going to say yes..

He shook his head and held her hand that was on his cheek. He heard her sigh and she just smile. "Thank you..."

she snuggled to him and kissed him in the cheek. He smiled again, this girl did make him relax. She nuzzled him in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "why am I attracted to you?" he asked.

She blushed "I have no idea why..."

then after some time of sweet time (got it?) Jaken burst in the room. "Lord Sess-" he spotted a female with him and it was a ningen.

"ningen?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"NINGEN!" he screamed loud. Kagome had to place his hands over her ears while Sesshomaru growled.

"Jaken, OUT!" he growled. Jaken did what was told.

Then Rin came in the room to find that Sesshomaru was not alone, Kagome was with her lord. "Kagome!" she screamed and jumped on the bed...

more likely jumped on Sesshomaru, he gave an 'omph' when she jumped on him. "Damn..." he cursed under his breathe.

Kagome hugged Rin back. "Rin misses Kagome..." she said. Sesshomaru sighed, It would be damn to separate these two. "I miss you too Rin..."

Sesshomaru stood up and let Rin down on the bed. "If you need me, I'll be on my study. Ningen, I'll send a maid to help you..."

Kagome nodded "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded, at least being with a moron like his stupid brother did not affect her manners.

XXX

A knock came to the door. "Come in..." Kagome said. A female inu-youkai went in with bathing materials and a black kimono.

"My name is Kiara. I'll be your maid in the western castle lady Kagome..."

Kagome nodded and looked at rin "Rin, I'll go take a bath. I'll come back later..."

Rin nodded as the two left.

XXX

I'm so bored! this chapter is so boring!

In my story the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder will be his tail.

Because I don't know what it is.

Bare with it!

XXX

Miroku opened his eyes to find Kirara nuzzling him. "Kirara?" he asked. He looked around to see Shippo trying to wake Sango. "Sango? Sango!" he exclaimed and rushed over to her.

He shaked her gently "Sango wake up, If you don't I'll kiss you..." he threatened. He leaned in and was about to kiss when she opened her eyes and pushed his head back. "Don't even think about it houshi..."

"Oh Sango your alive!" Shippo said. "Where is Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kagome!" Miroku remembered and looked around but only found her thorn clothes.

"She told us to run, she went unconscious and Inuyasha ripped her clothes off. Then Sesshomaru came and let her wear his haori but took her with him..." Shippo said.

"In that case, Inuyasha must not know that she's with Sesshomaru. Because if he does, he'll go and get Kagome. And if he knows he will hurt her again..." Miroku said. "Let's just say that she ran to her time..."

Sango nodded and looked at the forest _I hope your alright, Sis. Because if you are not. I'll kill Inuyasha._

XXX

"thank you for helping me, Ms. Kiara." Kagome said bowing.

Kiara's eyes widen "Oh no, please don't lady Kagome..." she blushed.

Kagome looked at her and smiled "I will that is if you stop calling me lady."

"Ok... Kagome..." she said.

"That's better!" Kagome smiled.

Kiara sighed.

XXX

That's all.

Im so fucking tired, I'll try updating tom.

Then there will be a part that you will say 'woah' or maybe 'yuck.'

... just go with the yuck


	5. so much for the act

A/n: just imagine that the fluffy thing in Sesshoomaru's shoulder is his tail. I want it to be a tail...

Thanks for reviewing!

XXX

Kiara sighed as she walked away. "That lady was one of a kind..."

As she turned she met with the taiyoukai and bowed. "Has the lady take her bath?" He asked. Kiara nodded "Yes, she had m'lord..."

"good..."

"m'lord, may I speak to you freely?"

"Of course..."

"I observed that the lady Rin likes the lady very much. She seems to be Lady Kagome's tail most of the day."

"Well, in that case. I can make her a caretaker for Rin..." he said as he walked away.

Kiara nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

XXX

a knock came to the room where Kagome and Rin were playing. Sesshomaru entered to see Kagome sitting in the bed and Rin in her lap. Rin was giggling like mad and Kagome was smiling.

He smiled to himself. _'she would be a good mother to Rin.' _he thought _'And a good mate too.' _

Rin latched out of Kagome's lap and hugged the lord's legs.

He patted her head and sat with Kagome in the bed. Rin came back on Kagome's lap. "Can Kagome stay in Sesshomaru- sama's castle?" she asked.

"That is..." he shifted his gaze to Kagome "up to her if she wants to..."

Rin turned to Kagome with puppy eyes. "Kagome..." she pouted.

who could not resist? she thought as she sighed "I can stay..."

Rin beamed so did Sesshomaru but he did not show it, of course. Rin sat in Kagome's lap again as Sesshomaru sat at the bed, facing the two girls. Rin was endlessly talking to Kagome and Kagome just nodded.

A knock came to the door. Sesshoomaru turned to the door and allowed the person to enter. Merric entered. "M'lord, may I speak with you alone?" he asked.

XXX

Sesshomaru nodded and left with the General. They entered Sesshomaru's study. "speak..." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Inuyasha's party is heading east. They seem not to be looking for the lady Kagome. There seems to be a lady that looks like the lady though. He is close to her but the tajiya and the monk, as well as the two demons does not seems close to her. They rarely speak. If they do it were curses.." Merric explained.

"...And I guess the name is Kikyo." Sesshomaru stated.

Merric nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, my lord... It is."

"Fine, your dismissed."

Merric bowed then left.

Sesshomaru was left thinking about what he said. He sat at his chair and noticed a letter in his desk waiting to be read. He fumed as he read it.

_Greetings lord of the west.._

_It's been a long time since we last saw each other. My eldest daughter, Princess Raine wants to mate already as she is in her first heat. We would want to know when you would want to mate her. We would be arriving some time in the future. _

_lord of the south,_

_ Lord Gin._

he growled as he melted the letter with his acid. He stood up and stood up to look out the window. The air was chily a sign that it was near winter.

It has been a month since he fell in love with te lady he saved from his brother... half borther... and his eviol intentions. Who knows how far can Inuyasha go?

flaskback :

**Sesshomaru was walking in the forest when he caught the scent of fresh water and sakuras.**

**He followed the scent and came across his brother's wench bathing in the spring. She looked beautiful. But he could tell she was crying. Her aura was very sad, very depressed. It was contageous. **

**He wanted to go and comfort her but he restrained himself. He watched as she silently cried. He cursed whatever made her sad. He noticed a slight trace of blood. Was she hurt?**

**Shippo came running to the water, slowing down as he neared Kagome. He disrobed himself and settled in Kagome's lap. Kagome embraced him as she cried. Shippo whimpered. "Mama please don't cry... I'll make him pay. I promise, he won't hurt you again..." **

**Sesshomaru looked at the both as he was confused. He watched as Kagome nestled him. "Shippo, hush... Shh. I'm alright. Oka is fine..." she said.**

**When the two stood up, Sesshomaru noticed a long cut in her back. Only a youkai (or hanyou) could do that wound. She hissed as it stung. Shippo whimpered. As the two place their clothes back on, he then noticed that she had a wound as well in her thigh, as if she was grabbed. **

**He growled, whoever did this was going to die and that was not a joke...**

**As the two started coming his way, he went away but not far, he made sure his scent and aura was covered so Shippo and the others could not detect.**

**Since that day then he never left her side. He fought some youkai that threatened to go near her before she knows that there even was a youkai. But he made sure that he was not seen.**

end of flashback.

"So much for the knight in shinning armor act..." he said to himself.

XXXXXX

So sorry for the late update, we had a vacation in a province and I was unable to write. I just arrived today, As a gift. I'll give you a little lime in the next chapter...

that is if I get more that 25 reviews.

but if no 25 reviews, no lime..

Well It's your lost.

Ü I'm bad ain't I?


	6. important note,

This is pointplesant and I have a new name!

Ok, first of all as you can notice. I did not update. I have been thinking of editing the story. So to have answers to my problems. I will let my readers decide.

The plot is still the same, but I have to make Sesshomaru colder. To make it more exciting. And to make things clear. For example Inuyasha going mad all of the sudden.

so what will it be readers? Edit or not/

And the ones that are not reviewing need to answer this... Majority wins.

So good luck!


	7. im so sorry!

Hey everyone!

Do you still want me to continue the story?? Please answer back. I want to know how you think…

Demonic goddess of the damned


	8. Worth

I miss writing on this.. hehehe…

So lets get on with the story..

XXXXX

"So much for the knight in Shinning armor act…" he said to himself.

XXXXX

"Kagome… Can Rin ask you something?" Rin said as she perked her head up to look at the older female.

Kagome stopped brushing Rin's hair and set it aside "Yes, what is it?"

"Where is that doggy eared guy that went with you?" she asked. Kagome's cheerful eyes hardened, she did not want to be reminded of that sick bastard who tried to rape her.

"He's gone… He left me…"

"He left you? But he was always with you and he traveled with you like Rin traveled with Sesshomaru – sama… Why did he leave you?" She asked simultaneously.

And again, Kagome was reminded of the pain that the bastard brought her. She did not want to talk about it but Rin was just too innocent to understand how she felt.

She guessed she had no choice. "He left me because I had no more use for him. He said that I was not good enough for him and that I was lower than dirt…" She said bitterly.

_And I was just a plaything for him._

"Huh?! Rin does not understand! I thought doggy ears will go with you wherever you went. But why did he leave you! I THOUGHT HE SAID HE LOVED YOU!"

"Rin, that is enough…" A cold voice ordered as the two girls turned to the door to see the ice lord himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said and hugged his legs.

"Rin, go to Kiara and tell her to give you a bath… You're beginning to smell." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him, blinked, draw backed and began to sniff her kimono…

"But Rin does not smell THAt bad!"

"Rin, just go…" he ordered and RIn went.

XXXXX

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome sniffed as a single tear roll off her eye.

He sighed and sat beside her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, it's alright to cry."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" she said… but then… tears began to fall like waterfalls from her eyes, Sesshomaru could already feel his obi getting wet… very very wet.

"I don't understand what I feel. I want to die! I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!" She screamed.

_Oomph!_

Sesshomaru pushed her down the bed and pinned her. His eyes already had a hint of red and it was clear as day that he was pissed.

"Don't you dare say that again!" He hissed.

"But I want to and I will!" Kagome countered. "What's the use if I live? I am just a shard detector, a copy, a nobody! Nobody wants a weakling like me! I am just a playtoy after all!"

"Shut up!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Shut the fucking hell up. You may be a ningen and nothing more but you should know better than anyone else that you have worth!" (This goes to all women whose boyfriends broke up with them or cheated on them) He growled.

"Worth?! What do you mean worth?! There is nothing, even a single fiber in my body that has worth! No one can love me!"

"LIE!" he growled, his eyes now blood red. His beast was now out and had total control. Kagome was not able to notice this and it was a very bad thing.

A very VERY bad thing…


	9. an

Hi guys

Hi guys! Its been a long time since I updated! My computer broke down but then I got a laptop just now…

Well, I just want you to know, I will soon continue on with the story!

Love lots,

Demonic goddess of the damned


	10. illusion spell?

Gosh, im so sorry guys! I know it had been a long time but still you waited...

I miss writing in this story.. but it gave soooooo many ideas to put in here that i just couldn't wait to let you read them...

So, here goes...

XXX

A _very _bad thing...

XXX

Sesshomaru growled... oh, how he wanted to punish the woman that lay underneath him but he struggled against it. His beast wanted to kiss her to shut her up but his rational side held his beast in place. There was no way he would kiss a woman. A _ningen _no less.

Amidst her fear, she felt a tight tug to her chest. At first , she ignored it and focused on Sesshomaru on top of her but it was no use, it was too painful to bear. She struggled against Sesshomaru's hold on her so she could clutch her chest in pain but the almighty taiyoukai didn't seem to notice that during the moment.

Sesshomaru watched as sweat formed in her brows as her struggles for his hold to loosen increased. Then the scent hit his nose, pain and discomfort. But he was sure that he didn't apply pressure to hurt her.

He watched as she continued struggling. After a minute, she couldn't take it and screamed. Sesshomaru winced from and the loudness of her voice and let her go. In no second that he let go of her wrist, she clutched her chest in extreme pain.

What was this that she was feeling? What did it hurt so much?

She slid down the bed and curled herself. It hurted so much.

"Miko, what's wrong? What ails you?" Sesshomaru asked as he gathered her in his chest.

'My chest, I can't brea-" She started but then stopped when her sight of Sesshomaru blurred and was overcome by darkness...

XXX

Kagome stirred in her sleeping bag and mumbled incoherent words in her sleep, most likely about Sesshomaru.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Inuyasha and Sango hovering over her, faces quite worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked them weakly, finding that her voice failed her.

"what's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU ASKED US WHAT'S WRONG AFTER YOU GOT KIDNAPPED?! Feh! Humans can never take care of them selves!" Inuyasha screamed but then stopped when he saw the evil glare on Sango's eyes and her Hirokutsu (sp?) in her hand.

Kagome looked at them, bliked once, then twice.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Sango turned to her and started explaining. "Kagome, a week ago you were kidnapped by a monkey youkai, who, by the way, was a illusionist. He held you for some time deciding to take you as his bride." She said and watched Kagome as she appeared to juggle her mind in remembering. "He placed you under an illusion spell, an illusion of both your greatest fear and your best dream."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at that part, earning both Sango and Inuyasha's attention...

"Do tell Kagome , what were you dreaming about?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a scent of her arousal.

"Wench! WHY ARE YOU AROU- ("**SIT!!")** mmph!"

Inuyasha was not able to finish what he thought when Kagome sat him on the ground. When he was able to get up, he forgot what he was about to accuse Kagome of and just cussed about puny helpless women.

"Kagome, your'e awake!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome cuddled his as he ranted on how he missed her so much and how Inuyasha was worried about her.

"You were worried about me Inuyasha?" She asked him. Inuyasha turned away from her when he felt his cheeks burned up.

"Of course I was worried! If you were gone, we would lose our shard detector!" He said huffing. But deep inside, the three knew that Inuyasha lied about that.

After a minute or so, Miroku emerged from the bushes, appearing to be from the bath. "Ah, lady Kagome, I see you are awake, we were quite worried that the youkai got you pregnant already... You do know that will hurt me much my lady if you loose your virginity to another man aside from me..." He said with a lecherous grin.

"HENTAI!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled at him.

XXX

In the western lands, in the house of the moon, a taiyoukai was busy with his current paperworks. He was only gone for two days patroling his lands when he heard that a toad youkai was claiming part of his land for his own. When he found the demon, he showed him no mercy for treason.

He could not believe that in only two days, his whole desk was filled with papers that need his approval and stamp.

A familiar scent then hit his nose and he growled. He hated the scent of arousal on slutty women.

"My lord, do you need some company?" A female neko said as she leaned on the desk showing off cleavage that left nothing to the imagination.

"get out of here Asuka... I don 't want to stand up and personally throw you out from that door you got your filthy scent left on." He said coldly.

"But Sesshomaru, I was sent here to become your mate." She cooed. "And like I told my father, I am not going to leave unless you placed your mark on me and make me lady of the west."

No second after she said that, she found herself pinned to the wall.

"And what makes you think that I will pick you as a mate, futhermore, lady of the west?! Haven't I told you and your insolent father that there is no way that you will become this Sesshomaru's mate for I will not take a woman who was rutted by every man she comes across with." He seethed.

He drooped her to the ground as he watched her cough, finding air. She stood up and staggered to the door.

"Asuka..." Sesshomaru stated.

"What?!"

"Next time you come across me, wear some clothes, your breasts disgusts me. Also, put a scent concealment on, if you don't know, ask your father to teach you and when you see me, conceal your scent of arousal cause it smells of death.." he insulted her matter-of-factly.

She stomped off, when he heard him add "It's Sesshomaru-sama to you, whore."

When she was finally gone, he sat on the furs and pillows in front of the fire place, relaxing. He heard the door squeaked but still let his guard down, he knew who it was and there was no alarm needed.

The small girl, wearing a checkered yellow and orange kimono tip toed to him. A mischievous grin appeared in her sweet face when she pounced on him but was replaced with shock when she felt that she had not landed where she wanted to land.

She was midair, A felt like boa wrapped around her lithe form, holding her up. She looked down to see that Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but then an eye quirked at her. She folded her arms as she pouted.The boa lowered her down to his side and wrapped softly around her.

"Sesshomaru- sama cheated..." Rin pouted.

With his eyes closed, he replied to her in a soft voice "Is that so?"

Rin smiled a wide grin and snuggled to his side. Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around her as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"Is Sesshomaru- sama going to marry that lady that just came in?" She asked. Sesshomaru remained relaxed "No rin, I am not."

"That's good. Rin is happy." She beamed.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"She always say that Rin is ugly and that you made a stupid decision to take Rin in here. She also said that when the two of you mated, she would let Rin sleep in the stables with the horses." She answered tearfully "You would not send Rin to the stables with the horses right, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru's face hardened as he learned this information. How dare that woman say those things to his ward. She would pay dearly later. His voice softened back "No rin, you won't and I would never send there. She said the stables huh? She would be the one staying there tonight..."

"Rin thinks she is mean and not beautiful and she is stupid. Rin thinks that she is not fit to be a lady. Rin also thinks that she only wants Sesshomaru-sama's country only and not Sesshomaru-sama himself. She is bad."

Sesshomaru smiled a bit but kept it to himself. "Rin, as much as I agree with you, it is rude to talk about others badly. Even iif you find them bad, you must keep it to yourself to avoid conflict. Is that understood my dear?"

Rin pouted but then nodded against his chest. Sesshomaru nuzzled her head with his chin.

"...But maybe I can make it slide this one time."

Rin boomed and shot up, knocking Sesshomaru's mandible in the process. He groaned in pain as Rin apologized.

Sesshomaru laid back "But it still doesn't mean that you can always do it. Only when the two of us are alone. It will be our little secret..." He said with a small smile.

'HAIIII!!" Rin boomed again and quieted down as she started looking around, and when she found that no one was there, she added.

"...Otu-san..."

Sesshomaru could not help the smile that graced his features.

XXX  
woah, another chapter done people!  
i hope you like this one...

Please review, It is really inspiring for an author to be able to read reviews about her/his story. It's inspires us to right more to let people enjoy.

Hehehe,

Truly yours, with much love,

Paula

A.K.A demonic goddess of the damned.

Of yeah, your'e probably wondering on why Sesshomaru seems so OoC here but have patience. All will be explained to you soon.

Can I have 25 reviews, pweas?


End file.
